Pachalophin
Pachalophin are Bird Wyvern-like Scelidians. |weaknesses = |creator = Dinoman0310}} Physiology Pachalophin look very similar to their smaller counterparts, Micachalophin. Pachalophin however are larger, bulkier and their small bony crest has developed into a tall, thick dome that takes up the top of nearly its entire head. The dome is surrounded by small, spiky horns which give the appearance of a crown. Pachalophin also has long, thin quills over its back and tail. The fangs in its beak are also slightly larger, and the tips are visible even when its mouth is shut. The top of the body is still orange with the crest being cream and the bottom of the body is a dark orange or brown. Behavior Pachalophin are aggressive and will often fight other monsters to protect their herd which will often include Micachalophin, but sometimes can include other herbivores like Rhenoplos or Aptonoth. They are very aggressive towards anything that can hurt them so they often attack hunters, even when they got their weapon sheathed, and other monsters. They are however capable of sensing danger and if any monster too big for them to handle comes along they will run away together with their herd. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Despite being adults, Pachalophin are still located at the bottom of the food chain like their younger counterparts, Micachalophin. This is due to despite being stronger, large and strong monsters are still capable of quite easily preying on them. They're however easily capable of defending themselves and their herd from small monsters and some large monsters like Great Jaggi, but once something stronger comes along the Pachalophin will try to escape with its herd. Behavior towards Other Monsters Pachalophin will let small herbivorous monsters be in the same area as it and even protect them from threats. It'll however attack small carnivorous monsters if they provoke it or come too close to it or any members of its herd. It'll also attack some large monsters if they provoke it or come too close to it or members of its herd, but will run away from strong monsters. Tracks Pachalophin can leave behind several tracks for hunters to utilize in tracking it down. These tracks include Medium-Sized Prints", which can be found on the ground, "Orange Scales", which can be found on the ground, and "Bony Fragments", which can be found on the ground. Specific Locale Interactions Pachalophin doesn't have any specific locale interactions. Special Behaviors Pachalophin will protect other small herbivorous monsters from threats together with the help of Micachalophin. Cutscenes Hunt Cutscene * Location: Sunken Hollow * Synopsis: As the Hunter enters Area 8 they notice a bunch of Jaggi and Jaggia attacking a bunch of Rhenoplos and Micachalophin. The herbivores start to cluster together as the small Theropod Bird Wyverns start to get in closer. As one jumps at the herbivores it gets launched away by a Pachalophin. The Pachalophin roars at the Bird Wyverns and they all start to run away and the herbivores spread out again. As they run away the Pachalophin notices the hunter and it roars at them as the hunt begins. Ecology Cutscene * Location: Jurassic Frontier * Synopsis: The cutscene begins by showing a bunch of herbivorous species at Area 4, including Gargwa, Rhenoplos and Micachalophin, when a Great Maccao enters the area, together with its pack. The herbivores all start cowering away with the Micachalophin being the closest to the Maccaos when suddenly a Pachalophin enters the area and roars at the Theropod Bird Wyverns. The smaller Maccaos back away from the Pachalophin, but the Great Maccao roars at them and goes towards the Pachalophin, showing no fear. The two start fighting each other, until the Pachalophin hits the Great Maccao with a good headbutt, leaving the Bird Wyvern severely wounded. The small Maccaos immediately run away when they noticed that their leader is wounded, the Great Maccao limping after them. The herd of herbivores go back to grazing, now including the Pachalophin. Abilities Pachalophin retain the same body structure as Micachalophin and thus share similar movements. They also have similar attacks to Micachalophin but they have a much larger arsenal of attacks and are even capable of causing the Mudded status effect by digging mud out of the ground and throwing it at the hunter. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: When entering Rage mode Pachalophin will paw at the ground like a bull and during the entirety of the rage mode it will puff out smoke. * Tired State: Pachalophin will start to drool. Frenzy, Apex, Hyper and Tempered There have been sightings of Frenzied Pachalophin, but no sightings of Apex Pachalophin and their have been sightings of Hyper Pachalophin but they are so rare it is unknown what is truly different about them. Pachalophin have not been found in the Tempered State. Frenzied Pachalophin will often be alone seeing as their herd has left them, scared of the now aggressive to anything Great Headbutting Wyvern. These Pachalophin will charge a lot more and faster and otherwise have the usual changes of a Frenzied monster. Mounts Pachalophin has the same mount animation as the likes of Great Jaggi and it can only be mounted on its back. When Pachalophin is mounted on its back, the hunter will be located right on top of the Pachalophin's back. The Pachalophin will try to get hunters off by shaking its body, by running around and by slamming the side of its body into walls. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Ornithischia * Suborder: Marginocephalia * Family: Pachalophin Pachalophin are part of the Scelidian classification and are adult male Micachalophin. They're relatives of Kestodon and Gastodon. Habitat Range Pachalophin appear in the Verdant Hills, Old Jungle, Jungle, Great Forest, Misty Peaks, Ancestral Steppe, Sunken Hollow, Primal Forest, Everwood, Jurassic Frontier and Ruined Ridge in the Old World. In the New World they appear in the Flooded Forest and Deserted Island and in the Ancient Outback in the Belurius Region. Ecological Niche Pachalophin are at the bottom of the food chain together with their younger counterparts, Micachalophin, and many other herbivores. They are the adults and are thus bigger and bulkier and are now capable of defending themselves against monsters like Seltas and Great Jaggi. They still fall prey to monsters like Rathian, Rathalos, Tigrex and Nargacuga. Solmaron, Tirraukronus and Deviljho still like to prey on them seeing as they are large and easy to take down. Biological Adaptions The skin of a Pachalophin is harder than their younger counterparts so they can resist more punishment and their crest has developed into a full dome that is very hard and capable of causing a large amount of damage to small monsters and allow it to fight off monsters of similar size and strength like Great Jaggi. They are also bulkier compared to monsters like Velocidrome and Great Jaggi. Behavior Pachalophin are aggressive Scelidians that will try to protect their herd from predators like Great Jaggi and Velocidrome. This herd consists mostly of Micachalophin but might also include the likes of Rhenoplos and Aptonoth. They are docile whenever there isn't anything around that could hurt them or their herd. Interactions with Other Monsters Low Tier Large Monsters WIP High Tier Large Monsters WIP Attacks Low Rank Calm * Roar: Pachalophin will roar in the same way as the Theropod Bird Wyverns. * Tail Whip: Pachalophin will whip its tail at a Hunter which can knock them back. * Headbutt: Pachalophin will run towards a Hunter and headbutt them which can knock them down. * Hipcheck: Pachalophin will try to hipcheck a Hunter which can knock them down. Enraged * Minion Call: Pachalophin will roar just like the normal roar, but it will sound differently and after a bit of time a random amount of Micachalophin will come into the area. This amount can be anywhere from one to four. * Headbutt Charge: Pachalophin will begin by taunting and pawing at the ground. After this it will begin charging at a Hunter and it will start to increase in speed continuously until it's at maximum speed or has missed the Hunter. If it runs into them, they can get knocked away and be Stunned once they land. High Rank Calm * Sideways Ram: Pachalophin will run towards a Hunter sideways and try to ram them with its own body which can knock them away. * Rock Throw: Pachalophin will put its head into the ground and then lift it up to throw a rock at a Hunter which can knock them away. Enraged * Headbutt Uppercut: Pachalophin will do a headbutt upwards which can knock Hunters into the air and cause Stun once they land. * Mud Throw: Pachalophin will put its head into the ground and then throw a large amount of mud at a Hunter which can cause Mudded and knock them back. G-Rank Calm * Sideways Headbutt: Pachalophin will begin with doing the Sideways Ram but once it reaches a Hunter it will do a headbutt which can knock them away. Enraged * "Teamwork" Attack: Pachalophin will headbutt a Micachalophin towards a Hunter which will try to hit them like a missile. This attack can send Hunters flying and cause Stun once they land. Damage Effectiveness WIP Breakable Parts and Shiny Drops Breakable Parts * Head: Crest will be broken. Shiny Drops Material Items * Pachalophin can drop a Pachalophin Scale/Scale+/Shard if it's flinched. * Pachalophin can drop a Pachalophin Nail/Nail+/Crook if it's flinched. * Pachalophin can drop a Pachalophin Dome/Dome+/Crown with the break on its head. * Pachalophin can drop a Wyvern Tear/Lrg Wyvern Tear if it's flinched. Slinger Ammo When Pachalophin receives a high damage impact, it can drop Bomb Pods for the hunter's slinger. Equipment Weapons Initial Final Armor Blademaster ''Skills: '' Blunt Benefit, Def Lock (+8), Blunt Edge Gunner ''Skills: '' Load Up, Def Lock (+8), Recoil Down -1 Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Quests WIP Notes * Pachalophin are often eaten by very big monsters so they can regain Stamina. Not as many monsters can eat a Pachalophin as a Micachalophin. * Pachalophin will try to regain stamina by finding a random patch of vegetation and eating from it. * Pachalophin can be staggered for a short while through the usage of Sonic Bombs or Screamer Pods. Trivia * Pachalophin is based on Pachycephalosaurus and Tylocephale. Category:Monster Creation Category:Scelidian Category:Large Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:2 Star Level Monster Category:Dinoman0310